<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roommates VII by SharkGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003422">Roommates VII</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl'>SharkGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roommates [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, An Akashi Brood of Vampires Get-Together, AoKagaKuro - Freeform, Blood, Blood Drinking (mentioned), Continuation, Cute, Established Relationship, Family Dinners, Food, Fun, Ghost!kuroko, M/M, Polyamory, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Vampire!Aomine, Vampires, akafuri - Freeform, midotaka - Freeform, murahimu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:41:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine narrowed his eyes and then let his arms drop. “Sorry,” he said, taking Kagami by surprise. It was usually a lot harder to get an apology out of his boyfriend. Nearly impossible. “I just hate going to Akashi’s fancy dinners.”</p>
<p>It was then that Kagami noticed that Aomine was dressed up. He wasn’t wearing a suit this time, but he was definitely not in his usual lounge-about garb.</p>
<p>But then what Aomine said registered. Kagami’s eyes widened. “We’re going to Akashi’s?”</p>
<p>“Yes,” Kuroko answered, not sounding the least bit pleased.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Roommates [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/576403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Roommates VII</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And here we are~ Back with the original ship for this AU! And it's the longest of the newer installments, of course, lol. But it has almost every character in it, so there had to be room for all of them, right?</p>
<p>Beta'd by my fab sib, JD~<br/>Please enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Kagami walked into the apartment, his stomach grumbling. Practice had gone over and he was starving. He threw his bags onto the couch and made his way over to the fridge. He’d showered in the locker room before he left, since he was expecting company, so at least he didn’t have to worry about that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Himuro sent him a text earlier that morning, before classes, saying that he wanted to talk. It had been a while since his big bro had come over. And Kagami was actually looking forward to spending some time together. Though, the word ‘talk’ had him feeling just the slightest bit uneasy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The last time they’d had a ‘talk’ it was about Himuro moving to Japan and into the Akashi mansion to live with his now-serious vampire boyfriend Murasakibara.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was next? Marriage? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Could vampires get married? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami pondered that as he rummaged through the fridge, piling the usual burger toppings into his arms -- including one extra-large jar of pickles for his guest -- but just as he reached for the ground beef, a ghostly apparition appeared before him, causing him to drop the lettuce, tomatoes, and condiments onto the linoleum floor. Thankfully, his reflexes were fast enough to catch the glass jar of pickles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kuroko!” Kagami shouted, placing the hand holding the jar over his heart, which was beating wildly in his chest. “How many times do I have to tell you not to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> that?!” He closed his eyes and attempted to control his breathing. “Honestly…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do apologize, Kagami-kun,” the ghost said, floating out of the refrigerator and beginning to tidy up the ingredients. “I was just hoping to stop you before you got too many things out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami blinked and then frowned. “Stop me?” He watched as Kuroko took the jar from his hand and set it back on the shelf. His control over moving solid objects had improved so much since Kagami had become his Light.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not to put Aomine down, but a living, breathing human apparently shined brighter than a vampire. And now they didn’t have to worry about Kuroko disappearing for good. He was tethered to them and able to exist in the world of the living as long as Kagami was alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Kagami shook his head and focused on the present, reaching out for his older brother’s favorite food once more. “Hey, I need to hurry and make dinner before Tatsuya gets here--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no need,” Kuroko interrupted, phasing into Kagami and possessing his arm to shut the door. Again, something he no longer</span>
  <em>
    <span> needed </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do, but Kagami was pretty sure Kuroko just liked to show off. “We’re going out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami raised an eyebrow. “Going out?” he questioned. “Going where?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To Akashi’s,” another voice joined in, one that was much deeper and tinged with annoyance. “You can see your </span>
  <em>
    <span>little boyfriend </span>
  </em>
  <span>there,” Aomine spat as he walked into the room, his arms crossed over his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami heaved a sigh. “For the last time, Tatsuya is like an older brother to me,” he said. “And, I gotta tell ya, the whole jealousy thing?” Kagami said, mirroring Aomine’s stance, “Not cute.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aomine narrowed his eyes and then let his arms drop. “Sorry,” he said, taking Kagami by surprise. It was usually a lot harder to get an apology out of his boyfriend. Nearly impossible. “I just hate going to Akashi’s fancy dinners.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that Kagami noticed that Aomine was dressed up. He wasn’t wearing a suit this time, but he was definitely not in his usual lounge-about garb.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then what Aomine said registered. Kagami’s eyes widened. “We’re going to Akashi’s?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” Kuroko answered, not sounding the least bit pleased. “So, you will see Himuro-san there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami groaned and leaned heavily against their counter. He had just suffered through a long day of classes and a grueling basketball practice. He was looking forward to making two huge burgers and having a nice, easy conversation with Himuro, and then maybe watching a movie with his boyfriends when Aomine woke up for the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“C’mon,” Aomine pulled Kagami from his thoughts. “Hurry up and get dressed.” He rubbed at one of his eyes. “I woke up early for this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a defeated sigh, Kagami trudged over toward the bedroom. He knew Aomine could not deny a request from Akashi. He was the vampire’s Maker, after all. So, there was no fighting it. He was just glad he had no classes or practice the following day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tetsu, where are you going?” Aomine asked and Kagami turned to see that Kuroko was right behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish to offer Kagami-kun my help in getting changed,” he replied simply and Aomine snorted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You mean you wanted to watch him,” the vampire corrected, his dark blue eyes flashing. “Actually, that’s not such a bad idea.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami rolled his eyes and shook his head, but didn’t object. His boyfriends were just going to do whatever they wanted anyway. Still, he did have to set one ground rule. “Just don’t do anything that will make us late.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Apparently -- and to nobody’s surprise -- Aomine and Kuroko were not good listeners. Of course, they always had trouble behaving when Kagami was involved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Still, he managed to get some nicer clothes on and make himself presentable by the time their car arrived. Though, they had kept the poor driver waiting, as it turned out. And even though the chauffeur probably had no idea what they’d been up to that had caused the slight delay, Kagami’s face burned bright red and he kept a hand over the healing bite marks on his neck for the entire ride.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they arrived at the Akashi mansion, the wrought iron gates opened automatically, allowing them entry. Kagami tried to tip the driver, but he was once again told it had been taken care of. He wasn’t sure he’d ever get used to that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The mansion loomed over them and Kagami took a deep breath. The last time he’d been here was to meet Aomine’s Maker and take a series of tests to prove he was worthy to be kept as his lover. It had been both terrifying and invasive, but he’d passed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they walked up to the door, Kagami noted that Kuroko had once again made himself invisible. He knew very well that their boyfriend did not care for Akashi. But would it kill him to stick around for Kagami’s sake?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>… Poor choice of words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before they could knock, one of the large mahogany doors opened, revealing Kagami’s teammate and, as it turned out, Akashi’s lover, Furihata Kouki.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Kagami,” he greeted him. “Practice was tough today, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brutal,” he replied with a laugh. At least Furi was there to balance out the human to vampire ratio. Himuro, too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aomine-san.” Furihata turned toward him and bowed his head slightly. Aomine just grumbled until Kagami elbowed him in the ribs and he returned the gesture.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Furi...san,” Aomine replied, belatedly adding the honorific. After all, Furihata was Aomine’s Maker’s lover. So, even though he was just an average human like Kagami, he was pretty sure Aomine had to show him some level of respect.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please come in,” Furihata said, stepping to the side. “Everyone is waiting in the sitting room.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was waiting? Kagami internally groaned. Maybe they were later than he thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then again, everyone else who usually showed up to these things -- he had one other dinner as reference -- already lived here. So, it made sense that they were already there, right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t dawdle, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko whispered from beside him, still invisible, his voice like vapor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, at least Kuroko hadn’t abandoned him completely this time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After being led through the grand foyer, they found themselves in a familiar fancy room with far too many couches than were strictly necessary. Of course, there were a lot of people here this time, including two Kagami had never seen before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He quickly found Himuro and gave a small wave, which his brother returned, but did not get up from his spot beside Murasakibara. Probably a good idea, since the giant was glaring daggers at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was with their boyfriends and misunderstanding their relationship?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kagami Taiga,” Akashi greeted, his voice smooth like velvet. “I’m glad you and Daiki were able to make it.” His crimson eyes flashed and Kagami swallowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t miss it,” he responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why did you call us here?” Aomine didn’t beat around the bush. Clearly, Akashi hadn’t Ordered him to have any manners this evening. But he didn’t get much farther than that, as he’d stopped mid-step, his eyes going wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami followed his gaze toward the two unfamiliar guests. One had green hair and wore glasses and the other had dark hair and the sharpest eyes he’d ever seen. And when they turned on him, he felt as though they could see into his very soul.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aomine quickly recovered and frowned. “Who the hell are they?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daiki,” Akashi chastised with a click of his tongue and, it could have been Kagami’s imagination, but Aomine seemed to curl into himself, if only slightly. “Take a seat and we’ll make introductions.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami did as he was told, relieved to see that Aomine was allowed to join him on one of the large couches. Akashi hadn’t felt the need to keep them separated tonight, it seemed. That was a good sign, he was sure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you’ve turned another, have you, Akashi?” the guy with green hair said. “How interesting.” Though, he didn’t sound interested as much as he did...annoyed? Or angry?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Daiki’s was a special case,” Akashi explained. “But forgive me, I haven’t yet properly introduced you all.” He stood up, his gaze shifting to Furihata, who had taken a seat beside him, before he spoke. “Please join me in welcoming back Shintarou and Kazunari.” He smiled then and a shiver ran up Kagami’s spine. “Go on,” he added before taking his seat once more.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The green-haired guy stood up -- he was actually pretty tall -- and  sighed. “Midorima Shintarou,” he introduced himself. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance, I’m sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh, yeah, Kagami was</span>
  <em>
    <span> real</span>
  </em>
  <span> sure. Midorima sounded just about as happy to be there as Kagami was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But then the man beside him stood up, looking positively giddy. Maybe not Kise-levels -- as the blonde was practically vibrating in his own seat -- but still. “It’s so nice to meet new members of the ‘family’,” he said, walking closer to them and holding out his hand. “Takao Kazunari.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami automatically took his hand, giving it a shake. But Aomine was more hesitant, his nostrils flaring as he gave Takao a once-over. “You’re different,” Aomine said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Takao didn’t seem fazed in the slightest. He just grinned, flashing pearly white fangs. “That’s right,” he replied. “Akashi isn’t my Maker.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami sucked in a breath. He’d never met any vampires who weren’t sired by Akashi. Well, it wasn’t like he made a habit of meeting and greeting with the creatures of the night. But it seemed to affect Aomine, so it must have been strange to have another vampire here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Takao continued, gesturing over his shoulder toward Midorima. “Shin-chan is my Maker,” he explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No one else seemed shocked or surprised. So, Kagami gathered that the rest already knew.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve heard a lot about you, Aomine and Kagami,” Takao said, his gaze flicking over to Kise as an explanation. “But who’s the third guy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kazu--” Midorima began, but Kagami had already realized where Takao was looking. It was right beside him. But that didn’t make any sense because Kuroko was still invisible. Unless…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You can see him?” Kagami blurted, earning a glare from Aomine. But it wasn’t his fault. Kuroko wasn’t lowering the temperature of the room or giving away his location at all. No one should have even noticed him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah,” Akashi interrupted, his own gaze settling on them. “So, Tetsuya </span>
  <em>
    <span>has</span>
  </em>
  <span> joined us today, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kurokocchi is here?” Kise asked, golden eyes going wide.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a soft sigh from beside Kagami before Kuroko revealed himself. “Thank you for having us, Akashi-kun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow, you really saw him, Takaocchi?” Kise asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m curious about that, as well,” Akashi joined in, causing Takao to rub the back of his neck as all eyes were on him. But it was Midorima who answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kazu always had excellent vision,” he said. “And when he turned, it only became more powerful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami nodded his head and then cocked it to the side. “But you’re wearing glasses, Midorima,” he noted, getting the vampire’s attention. “How bad was your vision before?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that, Takao erupted in gails of the loudest, most raucous laughter Kagami had ever heard. “Shin-chan, he--” He doubled over, wrapping his arms around his middle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami wasn’t sure what was so funny, but just like that, all the tension seemed to bleed out of the room. Akashi, who could be absolutely terrifying, was sending a teasing smile toward a furiously blushing Midorima, while Himuro and Kise were barely keeping themselves from bursting out laughing. Even Murasakibara looked less deadly than when Kagami had first entered the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was then that Furihata stood up and cleared his throat. “I believe dinner is ready.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko had made himself scarce, choosing to vanish while everyone made their way into the dining room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami took a seat beside Himuro, ignoring the way Murasakibara fell heavily into the chair on his brother’s other side. “So, what was it you wanted to talk about?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Himuro shook his head. “Another time, Taiga,” he replied and then turned just enough so he could poke Murasakibara between the ribs. Hard. “Stop that, Atsushi. You’ll scare him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami frowned at that. Murasakibara was imposing, sure. But he wasn’t afraid of him -- mostly. Still, Aomine spoke from behind him before he had a chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s not scared,” he said, taking a seat and wrapping an arm around Kagami’s shoulders. “Are you, Tiger?” He said it in a deep, gravelly voice, his breath stirring the hairs at the nape of Kagami’s neck and tickling his skin. He shivered slightly and placed a hand over the sensitive flesh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi, Aho, not here--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Akashi had stood up and was gently tapping a fork against his glass, which was filled with a deep, rich red liquid that was no doubt blood. Kagami gulped. “I want to thank everyone once again for coming,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like we had a choice,” Aomine muttered under his breath and Kagami was certain Akashi had heard, though the other had obviously chosen to ignore it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am glad to have our family back together again,” Akashi went on. “Now,” he paused, glancing over at a veritable fleet of servers that had just walked in, each carrying a shining silver tray. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bon Appétit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami was relieved to find that he was not served half-cooked liver this time around. In fact, his mouth watered as the server placed a huge steak before him. He glanced over at Himuro, who chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Furi and I convinced Akashi to let us choose the menu,” he explained.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, Kagami was envious. Himuro got to eat like this every night? Or was this dinner special? Either way, his brother was living in the lap of luxury these days, wasn’t he?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, Kagamicchi,” Kise called from across the table. “Furihatacchi says you two have been practicing hard.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami swallowed the amazingly large piece of meat he’d been attempting to chew before he answered. “Oh, yeah. We’ve got a big game coming up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Kise’s eyes glittered as he clasped his hands together. “Do you think I might be able to play with you?” he asked. “Maybe some one-on-one?” he went on. “Akashicchi has a court out--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can it, Kise,” Aomine interrupted. “Kagami doesn’t want to play with you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kise deflated. “Aominecchi, mean!” He pouted. “I was just wondering…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furihata cleared his throat. “Kise is just looking for someone who can offer him a little bit of a challenge,” he said. “I’m afraid I’m not much competition.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami didn’t say a word. Furihata wasn’t one of their starters, but he was still pretty good. Then again, vampires had amazing reflexes. Now, that was actually kind of intriguing. Kagami wondered what it would be like playing against someone like Kise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If he wants to play extra games, I’ll play with him,” Aomine spat before sitting back and crossing his arms over his chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami would have been pissed if his boyfriend didn’t look so damn cute doing it. Not that he’d dare tell him that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aww, Aominecchi, you’re pouting,” Kise snickered. “But fine,” he added melodramatically, “I’ll have to find someone else to play with. Maybe Kurokocchi--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Kise…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They all laughed. Well, Akashi, Murasakibara, and Midorima didn’t. But Kagami hadn’t expected them to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you want to play that badly, Kise, I could join you,” Takao said. “I used to play all the time before, remember?” He rolled his shoulder. “I hope I’m not too rusty.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kise beamed, golden eyes flashing. “If Midorimacchi doesn’t mind.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I do mind, in fact,” Midorima said, but Takao ignored him, continuing to make plans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami wasn’t a hundred percent sure on how Maker/Makee relationships worked. Wait, was ‘Makee’ what they were called? Anyway, he wasn’t fully versed on the customs and what not, but he was surprised that Takao could just keep going after that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But maybe Midorima hadn’t really meant it? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tatsu-chiiiiin…” Murasakibara whined. “Can we go upstairs now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Himuro rolled his eyes. “Atsushi, we have guests.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The huge vampire grumbled and leaned forward, setting his chin on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once more, Kagami was taken aback by the vampires’ behavior. He didn’t know much about them before meeting Aomine. But the more time he spent around them, the more he learned. They were deadly, yes, but also very...human.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, a melodic beeping cut through the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry.” Furihata looked down and reached into his pocket, pulling out his cellphone. His eyes widened a fraction before he addressed the table. “Excuse me. I’ve got to take this.” He stood up, only pausing when Akashi reached for him, placing his hand over his.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kouki?” he questioned. And it was the first time Kagami had seen the leader of the Tokyo area vampires look worried.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure it’s nothing,” Furihata said to him. But judging by Akashi’s reaction, Kagami figured it was most definitely </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furihata left the room and everyone continued either eating or drinking. Though, it was obvious they were all very curious. Actually, Akashi and Midorima looked more than just curious.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Something was going on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that got Kagami wondering. He’d always thought it was odd that Furihata was dating Akashi. Not that Furi wasn’t a great guy. He was. It was just...Akashi was...Akashi. And Furihata was just a normal human like Kagami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or maybe he wasn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furihata returned a few minutes later, a grim expression on his face. But he replaced it with a smile as he pocketed his phone and took his seat. “Sorry about that,” he said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kouki.” Akashi frowned at him. “Is he coming?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At that, Furihata sighed and nodded. “He’s already here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Akashi and Midorima exchanged knowing looks and Kagami itched to ask just what in the hell was going on. So, he did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s here?” Kagami said, because </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> had to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, all eyes were on him. Heat prickled under his skin. Maybe he should have just minded his own business.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Furihata offered him an apologetic smile. “My Watcher.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dinner ended immediately after that. Kagami had never felt so rushed. But apparently, something big was happening and it called for the night to come to a close sooner than planned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At least he got to say ‘goodbye’ to Himuro before he was urged out the door by Aomine. Akashi offered them a room for the night, but Aomine firmly declined and, to Kagami’s surprise, Akashi didn’t push.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everything was so weird tonight.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it wasn’t until they were back home, that Kagami finally asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So...what the hell was that?” He rounded on Aomine, who had unbuttoned his shirt and fallen heavily onto their couch. “Furi’s Watcher? What does that even mean?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko floated hesitantly beside Aomine as the two exchanged looks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, no more of that,” Kagami growled. “I’ve had just about enough of feeling like every damn person in the room knows what’s going on except for me.” He balled his hands into fists at his sides. “What is everyone so freaked out about?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a beat before Kuroko answered. “Furihata-kun is the Slayer.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami opened his mouth and then closed it, drawing back slightly. “The...Slayer?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Aomine confirmed. “He’s like, one millionth in a long line of vampire killers.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, Kagami was taken aback. Furi? A killer of vampires? “You’re serious?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko nodded. “Well, Aomine-kun exaggerates, but Furihata-kun is, indeed, one of many.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami took a seat on the couch, barely giving Aomine enough time to move his legs out of the way. Furihata was a vampire slayer. And he was dating the leader of the vampires. That… “Doesn’t make sense,” he finished aloud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He doesn’t look very tough,” Aomine said. “But he’s the reason you humans can walk around at night.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was… a lot to digest. But Kagami supposed it wasn’t any of his business. Akashi obviously cared for Furihata. He never felt like his teammate was in any danger. So, he should probably leave it well enough alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except for one thing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And his Watcher?” Kagami looked toward them. “They’re a big deal?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Again, Kuroko bobbed his head. “Yes. He’s the one who trained Furihata-kun to be a Slayer,” he explained. “But he left once he deemed things to be under control.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami followed. “So, if he’s back…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit’s about to hit the fan,” Aomine confirmed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then maybe…” Kagami wet his lips. “Maybe we should have accepted Akashi’s offer to stay the night?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aomine sat up. “Are you kidding?” He threw his arms out. “That’s the first place whatever the hell is coming is going to go,” he said. “Besides, we live here.” He leaned back against the armrest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami understood. He was slightly envious of Himuro’s pampered new life in the Akashi mansion. But he liked living in this apartment. This was where he’d first met Kuroko and Aomine. They’d made a lot of memories here.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aomine and Kuroko had lived here before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before. Oh. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami had never asked, but he supposed he sort of knew that the two had lived here when they were alive. Which made sense that Aomine was the only member of Akashi’s ‘family’ that didn’t live in the main house.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.” Kagami cleared his throat. “I don’t have class tomorrow…” He bit his lip. “Do you guys maybe wanna watch a movie or something?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Two pairs of arms wrapped around him, one firm and the other cool, barely there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Too scared to sleep, Tiger?” Aomine teased and Kagami turned to glare at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up!” he snapped. “You two just seemed--”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think a movie is a great idea,” Kuroko said. “Will Kagami-kun make popcorn?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami sighed, relaxing his shoulders. “Yeah, I can.” He smiled. “You want some?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Only if Kagami-kun says it’s okay,” Kuroko replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, right. Kuroko was always possessing Kagami while he was cooking, in order to taste the food. Oftentimes without permission. He couldn’t do it any other way, after all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All right,” Kagami sighed again and stood up, making his way over to the kitchen. “I think we’ve got some of the microwave stuff.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No garlic!” Aomine called from the couch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kagami rolled his eyes. “Aho, that’s not even--” But he shook his head, making a mental note to see if they made garlic-flavored popcorn. It wouldn’t kill him, but it would sure piss Aomine off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He placed the bag into the microwave and set the timer before walking back over to join them. Kuroko had already picked something out and was hovering next to Aomine, holding the remote. Kagami took his seat between them and rested his head on Aomine’s shoulder.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were quiet as the opening credits began to appear on the screen. But then Aomine shifted slightly. “You know,” he began. “Whatever it is that’s coming. We’ll protect you.” He wrapped an arm around Kagami’s waist and pressed a kiss to his temple.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuroko hummed in agreement, his ghostly cheek cool against Kagami’s arm, even through the fabric of his shirt. “We won’t let anything bad happen to you, Kagami-kun.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Warmth blossomed in his chest, spreading to his cheeks as Kagami nodded. “Yeah. I know.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh, goodness. Looks like Himuro didn't get a chance to talk to Kagami. And Kagami was barely able to react to Takao at all, what with Furi's announcement.</p>
<p>I'm very excited to write about Furi's Watcher in the next fic~ I've been wanting to since before I stopped (paused) writing this series. So, I can't wait! (Neither can Kise)</p>
<p>As always, please let me know what you think with a comment and kudos. And feel free to check out my other content on Twitter @bySharkGirl or on tumblr @jubesy~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>